The Howelr of Horror
by Asher Elric
Summary: AU – Remus once said that he and Sirius would get a howler from McGonagall if Harry played a prank. Well….what would McGonagall say?


Summary – AU – Remus once said that he and Sirius would get a howler from McGonagall if Harry did a prank. Well….what would McGonagall say?

A/N – This is Au because this is a play off of my series about Harry, Remus and Sirius. This is a side story to the fic, **A Family Summer** of which you do not need to read. This can stand on its own, but please read my fics. Also, Keziah Lords from "Dream a Dream of Happiness" also makes an appearance. but I do not know if I will actually haver her go to Hogwarts. She just pushed her way in.

They go in this order.

_The Cold Room_

_Can I call you Dad_

_And_

_A Family Summer_

* * *

**The Howler of Horror**

**Part 1 of 1**

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were having an obscure day of relaxing. Ever since Sirius had taken a job as an Aurora he hadn't had one day off while most of his co-workers would get a whole weekend with the family. Remus had gently pushed Sirius to ask for a couple days off a week and so far it was working.

On this day, Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen working on a potion or two to send to Harry. This potion was one they had came up with during school and had been a favorite of theirs.

"I hope no one gets the wiser, we used this so much that anyone would remember it," Remus said.

"You have got to be kidding me, the singing potion is a classic!"

"I know but what if Minerva and Albus get the better of us?" Remus asked.

"They won't say a thing unless they have the proof," Sirius scoffed.

"Right, but what if someone spills?"

"Did anyone else there remind you of Pettigrew? Besides, Harry has good friends to help him out," Sirius said.

"I know…"

"Stop being such a Prefect! Okay, there, it's done," Sirius said. He and Remus ladeled the potion into containers small enough to enchant to Harry. It was important that no one got any the wiser of their pranks. Especially the toad Umbridge. That woman made Sirius shudder and think about his won Mother, he hated doing that.

It was at this moment that the two Marauders were interrupted by a school owl. It flew in through the open kitchen door that Moony had left open to air out the kitchen because the potion smelled nasty till it cooled.

"Is that a howler I see?" Sirius asked.

"I think so, we might as well open it," Remus sighed. He wished he could banish it. But he knew he had to open it.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!!! SIRIUS LEIGH BLACK!!!! HOW DARE YOUGIVE HARRY IDEAS OF TORTURING THE OTHER STUDENTS! HARRY HASN'T EVER BEEN MUCH TROUBLE WHILE AT SCHOOL AND NOW THAT YOU TWO COME ALONG AND ACT LIKE SCHOOL BOYS YOU HAVE TO DRAG HARRY INTO IT? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID?

HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK PLAYED A NASTY TRICK ON DRACO MALFOY! MR. POTTER TURNED MALFOY'S HAIR BLUE AND RED AND THEN ENCHANTED MALFOY TO START SINGING THE AMERICAN ANTHEM!

ALL DAY…

EVERY DAY…

NONE STOP!"

Remus cringed at the yelling and covered his ears. He hated howlers for a reason. Sirius had also plugged his ears but he had a huge grin on his face.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP THIS SILLIENESS AT ONCE! HARRY NEEDS TO LEARN AS MUCH AS HE CAN BEFORE HE FIGHTS THE DARK LORD. HE DOESN'T NEED TO LEARN ANYTHING ELSE TO BECOME AN EVEN MORE TROUBLE!

GOOD DAY MESSRS. LUPIN AND BLACK…

P.S. NEXT TIME I WILL HEX YOU!!!!!!!"

"Is it over?" Remus asked dejectedly.

"I suppose it is, too bad," Sirius muttered.

"Why is it too bad?"

"Well, we didn't give that idea to Harry," Sirius shrugged.

"What do you mean, you didn't give that idea to Harry?"

"I think his friend Keziah did," Sirius replied.

**

* * *

**

**The Next day at Hogwarts….**

"OH SAY CAN YOU SEE! BY THE DAWNS EARLY LIGHT…!"

"Malfoy has a great singing voice, don't you think?" Keziah asked her friend. Harry Potter had gone red when she had come to sit by him and by the looks of the teachers – they were getting quite tired of this.

"Why did you have to go and make the enchantment un doable?" Harry asked dejectedly.

"It's not my fault he made fun of America, I thought he might get the lesson after he sang the national anthem for a week or so," Keziah replied with a shrug.

"But it has been a week!" Harry cried.

"I know, he should be stopping soon," she shrugged.

"I hope you know that Harry got falsely accused of doing that," Hermione glared and Keziah.

"Well, pin a rose on your nose," Keziah rolled her eyes.

It was then that Malfoy stopped singing, and everyone sighed in relief. But, that was not the end of their eventful morning. It was the only time that a professor ever got a howler in the great hall. In fact, no one could remember any other time that it had happened.

Minerva opened it, she hadn't gotten one of these since that time she had hexed her younger brother and he had to go to the hospital wing because of it. Mother hadn't been very happy.

"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!!

MESSERS. LUPIN AND BLACK KINDLY ASK THAT YOU STAY OUT OF OUR BUISNESS TO MAKE MR. POTTER INTO THE BEST MARAUDER THAT THERE EVER WAS. SOMEONE MUST TAKE OUR PLACES AT HOGWARTS AS THE BIGGEST TROUBLE MAKERS EVER.

SECONDLY, MR. LUPIN WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT NEITHER HE NOR MR. BLACK EVER CAME UP WITH THE IDEA TO MAKE MALFOY SING THE AMERICAN NATIONAL ANTHEM. THOUGH IT IS A GOOD IDEA AND IF WE CAN FIGURE OUT HOW TO DO IT WE WILL CERTANTLY PLAY IT ON A DEATH EATER SOME TIME IN THE NEAR FUTURE.

MR. BLACK WOULD ALSO LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT HIS LITTLE BOY IS THE MOST INNOCENT BOY IN THE WHOLE WORLD AND WOULD NEVER HURT A FLY!

AND NOW, WE HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY!"

The howler ate itself and the entire hall was quiet. No one moved and the silence was getting oppressive. That was when one of the Gryffindor's stood up and started to sing.

"OH I GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS!"

**The end**


End file.
